Electrodes coated with titanium oxide, iridium oxide, and ruthenium oxide are commercially used today in electrolytic cells. Such electrodes can be prepared in accordance with EP 715002 B1 disclosing a method wherein an anhydrous solvent comprising precursors of mixed metal oxides are deposited on a substrate to form an electrocatalytic oxide coating. However, electrodes produced by this method have a fairly low activity resulting in ohmic losses and high cell voltages in electrolytic cells, which leads to increased electric energy consumption. A further problem of conventional electrodes are their relatively short service life. The present invention intends to solve these problems.